Thunderstorm
by Shadow and Vulcan
Summary: Thunder rolled out in the distance shortly after a flash lightning. Raven was sitting in the living room, staring out as it poured. The rain constantly pounded on the roof, making a thunk and then splash sound continuously.


**Ok, I know I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter to my other story, but my computer kept crashing so I lost the chapter 3 times, and I'm getting ticked so I'm gonna take a break and pray that it doesn't crash before I'm done with this one-shot...**

Disclaimer: I dun own Teen Titans... But I will, someday. You just wait and see.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Thunder rolled out in the distance shortly after a flash lightning. Raven was sitting in the living room, staring out as it poured. The rain constantly pounded on the roof, making a thunk and then splash sound continuously. Raven pulled her hood down and slowly, but ever-so-gracefully, got up off the couch and walked up the short steps to the roof. She gasped as she was overwhelmed by a sudden rush of crisp, cold air, replacing the warm and comforting feeling inside the tower.

The dark goddess walked in a suspensing pace over to edge of the roof, where she stood and looked out over the city. Then, the unpredictable beauty did something that no one would expect her to do. She took off her cloak. As she unclasped it, and folded it in her arms, strong rain soaked her once-dry body. She carelessly, and rather dramatically to anyone who was watching, threw her cloak to the ground, where is skidded and fell off the roof onto the ground below. She tilted her head up so that her face was up towards the sky, and let the quick and smalll, soothing rain drops fall on her face and run down in near-slow-motion.

Raven's hair began to stick slightly to her face, but was pushed back by the ever-coming drops. Any part of her body that had ever once been dry was now soaked, but she didn't care. Lightning flashed dangerously bright and thunder crashed. It all seemed closer now. The storm was right over the city, the eye of it not quite at the tower yet. Her team mates had all gone out the arcade, but she had forgotten about them. About everything. Her mind was gone... Yet, if it made any sense, it was completely there.

The seemingly perfect angel of darkness closed he eyes slowly. Her dark and radiant eyelashed made it look as though she were wearing mascara, and lots of it. But as true as it was that trees were made of wood, the young teen had never worn any make-up in her life.

Lightning flashed again although she couldn't see it, and almost immediately after a loud burst of thundering loudness that would have startled anyone...Except her. She merely let the sound seep in smoothly. Up here, she no longer was thinking about the fight that had taken place earlier between the Boy Wonder and her, and no longer had to slave over the thoughts that she may leave the Titans. There was an incredible something up here that was no where else in the world, and that something had been born out of absolute nothingness.

She gently tilted her head back forward, and spread her arms out as if to absorb the water. She had never been so wet in her life, and although the water was mercilessly icy, it gave her a warm feeling. The figure that held a hidden rainbow was so oblivious to everything around her, she didn't notice when the T-car pulled in.

Out stepped her four team mates. They were about to go inside when the leader of the team that was called the Titans looked over to the side to see a slightly lumpy, dark purple object. He walked out of the safety and dryness of the garage and bent down to it. Immediately his eyes widened behind that mask that hid his soul and identity as he quickly recognized it as his team mate's cloak. Only, she wasn't in it. In a strange way, he wished that she was... Not in the way that she would obviously be hurt if she was, but in the way that he would at least know where she was.

He gripped the thick fabric in his hand, and picked it up. It was much heavier now with so much water. He quickly went inside, and was teh only one in the living room as the others had all retreated to the rooms they claimed as their own. Somehow, the detective, the very one who had fought with the darker of the team mates earlier that day, had a strange sense that she would be on the roof. He didn't know why, since it didn't make any sense to him why Raven would be on the roof getting soak, but with a pang of panic for such fears going through his mind, he walked up onto the roof.

What he saw was something he never thought he would witness in his life. His jaw dropped slightly as he watched Raven standing completely still, her pale skin seeming to glow, as she let the rain drench her. He was slightly embarrassed at himself as he almost felt like crying with relief... That wasn't comething you would expect a guy like him to do. He bit his lip slightly nervously and walked over. He hadn't played much at the arcade, mainly thinking about ehir fight and how much he knew it had hurt them both.

"R-...Rae?" he asked softly as he approached. Realazation hit Raven immediately and she whipped her eyes open, almost falling over with the impact of the rain that she had failed to notice before.

"What?" she demanded icily, almsot as cold as the rain itself. Robin gulped a little.

"Can we... talk?" he asked. Raven's glare turned to a look of hurt, revealing the vulnerable side of her that she rarely let anyone see.

"So that you can yell at me again? What was it you called me... Princess of Hell? Or was it Daughter of the Demon?" she asked, not able to keep the hurt from filling her voice. "Now I remember... It was both," she added very softly, hardly hearable over the roar of thunder. Robin winced slightly in remembrence.

"Rae, I don't want to yell at you, ok? Will you just... Just listen?" he replied. Raven stared for a long time at him and then nodded silently.

"Go ahead." she said.

"Ok... I'm not really sure how to put this... I just... When I saw you on a date with Beast Boy..." Robin began, only to be cut off by an angry-looking dark teenager.

"I wasn't on a date! Damn it, will _you_ listen to _me_? I'm not dating Beast Boy!" she snapped. Robin made a small snorting noise.

"Oh really? It sure looked like a date to me when I saw you walking out of the movie theater." he said. Raven began to fume.

"Did you actually see us watch a movie? Of course not! And you know how I'm positive of that? We weren't watching one to begin with! You were investigating something, Starfire was asleep in her room and Cyborg was fixing the T-car, so we got movie tickets for all of us to go see Wicked Scary III on Saturday!" she explained, tears nearly falling down her face. Robin just stared, stunned, and more than that, ashamed.

"I... I didn't know," he said.

"You wouldn't listen," Raven replied in almost a whisper. "But...Continue." Robin just nodded slowly.

"Well... As I said, when I _thought_ I saw you on a date with Beast Boy... I'm not sure, I jsut got all of these strange feelings, including anger towards you for you going out with him." he said with a sigh. "I guess then I realized something... And now I'm sure of it."

"And what would that be?" Raven asked slowly.

"I think... Don't laugh, alright? Promise?" Robin said, showing his own vulnerable side.

"Alright then, you have my word..." Raven replied, curiousity entering her voice.

"Alright... I think... I've confirmed that... Hell, I love you," Robin said with a hopeful look on his face that you could see even with his mask. Raven's jaw dropped a small bit, and she just stared, willing herself to shout _I love you too!_ but unable to find her voice. With each second, the look on the Boy Wonder's face began to stiffen with paleness and slight misery. Raven opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Nevermind, forget I said anything..." Robin mumbled, turning around to walk away.

"R-Robin, wait!" Raven choked out. He turned around, his face expressionless, only to be gripped in a tight kiss that said it all. Time stopped and the world began to spin around as they closed their eyes and kissed, filling it with passion beyond words. Each side was hoping it would last eternity, but after a short while, the kiss had to end.

The both walked silently, hand-in-hand, into the tower, neither having to say a word for the kiss and look on each other's faces said all that needed to be told. Cyborg, who was in the kitchen, rose an eyebrow. "What was going on out there?" he asked.

"A thunderstorm," Raven replied. _That's right...A thunderstorm. Of feelings._


End file.
